When Idiots Collide version 1
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: inu, naruto, and one piece cross over how did this happen? naruto in the boneeater's well? luffy in the hidden leaf village? inu on the going merry? wtf? ? ?


Spongekid: hi and welcome to: when idiots collide

Inuyasha: hey… im in this story! im not an idiot!

Spongekid: you're not just an idiot! You're a loveable idiot! -glomps him-

Inuyasha: ahh! -was glomped- what the hell do you think you're doing?

Spongekid: what's it look like? You really are a loveable idiot!

Inuyasha: grrrrr….. Lemme go!

Spongekid: fine… -lets go- you ruin all the fun…. anyway, I need to tell our viewers here that this is the first time I did a crossover and I didn't exactly where to put it…, so ill be making 3 slightly different versions of the first chapter…. well.. The pov's mostly…. but other than the first chapter, the rest of the 3 stories will be exactly the same... so it doesn't matter which version you read…weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. on with the chapter…. but fiiiiiiirrrrrst…. -glomps Inu again-

Inuyasha: ahh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: the loveable idiot trio

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stood on his side of the well waiting for Kagome _'where the hell could she be?' _he thought he had one foot propped up on the well. He looked up at the sky….. There was no aura, or sent, or miasma, but inuyasha felt like something was gonna happen… something bad…. suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by something heavy landing on his foot. he let out a single OW- and a string of curses "geeze inuyasha im sorry" said Kagome, moving her gigantic book bag off his foot "you really should have been paying attention" Kagome said "well so you could of paid attention more too!" snapped inuyasha and for utterly no reason at all, as Kagome was half way out the well, she simply began to fall back. And because inuyasha was off balance, holding his throbbing foot, he was easily dragged into the well when Kagome grabbed on to him for support. They both tumbled into the well, but only Kagome ended up in her time. Inuyasha ended up in a completely different place.

Inuyasha woke up; looking at a blank ceiling… everything looked blank…. "What is this place?" he said to no one in particular. All his senses seemed dull…. he couldn't hear anything… smell anything…. or really see anything for that matter… he began to look for a way out.

About 5 minutes later he heard a laugh, and a thump. Inuyasha spun around to see a boy with a red shirt, and a straw hat and it looked like he had landed on his neck. It looks like he was dead, but inuyasha ran back over to him anyway. He poked the straw hat boy with a claw "hey are you dead? "Asked inuyasha. The boy sat up, readjusting his head, causing inuyasha to fall back. Straw hat looked around "where am I? "He asked "I was about to ask you that" said inuyasha "who are you?" "Im Luffy" yelled per said boy "well im inuyasha… how do I know you're not Naraku in disguise?" said Inu "who's Nataku?" asked Luffy "it's Naraku you idiot…" said inuyasha "I know… that's what I said… Nataku" said Luffy. Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Forget it... you are too idiotic to be him..." it took Luffy a moment to get what he said "heeeeeeey….." said Luffy. Inuyasha ignored the comment and asked him a question "how did you get here?" Inu asked the strange boy "I fell though a puddle on my ship" said Luffy, and then he laughed and smiled. This only caused inuyasha to sweat drop again. Another yell was heard and both Luffy and inuyasha looked up.

They both saw a blond boy falling to what could be his death….. And inuyasha and Luffy were just standing there. there was a moments silence, except the fact the blond boy in orange screaming his head of "CATCH MEEEEEEE!" he yelled "oh yea" said Luffy "I suppose we could catch him…" he grabbed his arm _'just what the heck is this Luffy kid doing?' _thought inuyasha. Luffy outstretched his arm, grabbing the blond boy's leg "what the-"said inuyasha "what kind of demon are you?" inuyasha asked, clearly freaked "im not a demon" said Luffy, laughing then he paused "although I did eat a devil fruit…. Does that make me a demon?" while Luffy pondered this, the blond boy was fussing as Luffy held him upside down from his leg "put me down! All the blood is rushing to my head" Luffy looked up at the boy, then smiled "ok!" and about 5 ft from the ground, Luffy dropped him. The boy landed on his back, and inuyasha winced slightly. "Im Luffy" said Luffy smiling "and this is…." Luffy paused again "emu… ino… Umm… "That eared Luffy a hit upside the head by inuyasha "the name's inuyasha... don't forget it!" said the hanyou himself The blond boy sat up holding his head "owwww…" he said "and who are you " said inuyasha "im Naruto Uzimaki!" he half way shouted "and im gonna be the next hokagae!" "Ha! Coming up with a sad name like that Naraku!" said inuyasha, drawing his tegsugia "hey! I said Naruto not Naraku!"

Luffy looked at the figure that stood before them "who are you?" he asked. The figure was in a dark aqua cloak with a hood covering his face "I am the reason you are all here" he said in a strange voice "im sure that's you Naraku, and im gonna kill you!" yelled inuyasha "I don't know who's this Naraku person is that you keep on talking about, because this has to be Orochimaru!" said Naruto, taking a kunai out. But before inuyasha or Naruto got to do anything, Luffy ran towards the cloaked figure, yelling one thing: "CROCODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEE!" the figure moved swiftly to the left, and where he once stood is now a portal type thing that showed a gate and a tree. "That's the hidden leaf village!" realized Naruto, but it was too late, Luffy had already fallen into the portal. Naruto ran towards the portal, trying to get back, but shortly before he got to the portal, the figure waved his hand and it changed into a image of a well… the bone eater's well to be exact. Unlike Luffy, Naruto managed to stop and was half way out the portal... there was only one problem…. It seems that Naruto was having a bit of trouble getting back out of the portal. The figure placed one foot upon Naruto's butt (which happened to be the end that was on there side of the portal) and he gave one swift kick. _'2 down one to go…'_ thought the figure.

Inuyasha and the figure had a short stare off before inuyasha yelled: "die Naraku!" and took one step forward, and started to sink… fast. He was standing in a small puddle, but it seemed really deep…. _Really really deep…_ once inuyasha was completely submerged in the water, the figure started to laugh… but not an evil laugh, but a girlish giggle. He removed the hood, and he turned out to be a she. She as she laughed the clasped her hands together. She would have fun with this.

Spongekid: yay! I finished the first chappie!

Inuyasha: I can't believe you had me fall in a puddle!

Spongekid: -giggles-

Naruto: -rubs own butt- at least you didn't get your ass kicked... lilterly

Spongekid: -laughs harder-

Luffy: I didn't know that crocodile was a girl…..

Spongekid: -laughs harder then chokes-

Inuyasha: that's what you get… who was that girl anyway?

Spongekid: -after coughing for a bit- I guess you say it was me in a sence…

Naruto and Luffy: you're the sorceress?

Spongekid: -shrugs- I guess so…

Inuyasha: get her! She can send us back home!

Spongekid: o.o crap…. R&R! -runs-

Naruto, Luffy, and Inuyasha: -making various noises while chasing after her-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: **_The Hidden Leaf Ninjas: Sasuke, Sakura, and… Luffy!_**


End file.
